characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary
Earth-One / Post-Crisis/ New Earth # Craig Windrow - (Post-Crisis only) In later issues, it is retroactively stated that Dinah was married and divorced at an early age to this police officer. # Bruce Wayne / Batman - In Nov. 1970, at the end of Justice League of America #84, Batman and Black Canary share a passionate kiss. (I’m not sure when she hooks up with Ollie, but I hope it’s after this) # Oliver Queen / Green Arrow - Around this time, Dinah begins a relationship with Ollie. She eventually retires from the JLA, and she and Ollie move to Seattle, where she opens a florist shop. At some point, it seems, she returns to superhero life. I’m not sure about the ups and downs of Dinah and Ollie’s relationship, when they were together or apart through the years, but hopefully they were apart in 1980. That year, Dinah teams up with Batman again, in The Brave and the Bold #166. This time, she basically throws herself on him, and he pushes her off. Later, after he rescues her, she kisses him. She and Ollie were definitely an item in 1987, during the events of the famous Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters, where he rescues her from being tortured by drug dealers. In 1995, in Green Arrow #101, Ollie died. 4. Pieter Cross / Dr. Mid-Nite - In 2000, in the early issues of JSA, Dinah has a relationship with her teammate Dr. Mid-Nite. That same year, Ollie resurrected, and some time after that, she renews her relationship with him. In 2006, in Birds of Prey #90, after Batman helps out with a mission, Black Canary plants another kiss on a very surprised Batman. Again, not sure what her relatinship status with Ollie was at this point, but dang girl, get off of Batman! Green Arrow and Black Canary finally tied the knot around 2008. The New 52 # Kurt Lance - This was Dinah’s first husband in this continuity,w ith whom she served as a government operative, until his death. # Oliver Queen / Green Arrow - I assume they have some sort of romantic tension in this continuity. ' Elseworlds / Alternate Universes' Kingdom Come # Oliver Queen / Green Arrow and her are married and have a grown daughter, the new Black Canary. All-Star # Bruce Wayne / Batman - Dinah and Batman have apparently had sex multiple times. ' Arrowverse' # Oliver Queen / Green Arrow - This version of Dinah, who goes by her middle name, Laurel, grew up with Oliver Queen, and dated him in college. He eventually disappears at sea, on a voyage he was taking with her sister, Sarah, with whom he was cheating on her, and who is also presumed dead. When he returns five years later, that puts a damper on their relationship, although she forgives him and they become friends again. # Tommy Merlyn - Just before Ollie’s return, Laurel had begun having sexual liaisons with his best friend, Tommy Merlyn. After Ollie’s return, Tommy lets it be known he wants something more, and the two become an item. Tommy eventually breaks up with her as he can see that she is still in love with Oliver, and he tells her she belongs with him. Laurel and Oliver then start over, and shortly after, Tommy is killed. A distraught Oliver leaves Laurel, and once again disappears for months. When he returns, they decide, again, to remain simply friends. Laurel watches Oliver in other relationships, includign a renewed one with Sara (who had been found alive), and with Felicity Smoak, with whom he becomes engaged. Laurel eventualyl becomes the Black Canary, fighting alongside Oliver, before she is killed by Damian Dahrk. On her deathbed, Laurel tells Oliver that, while she knows she is not the love of his life, he’ll always be the love of hers. DC Animated Universe # Oliver Queen / Green Arrow - After both join the Justice League, Ollie is immediately attracted to Dinah, and after sharing an adventure together, the two become an item. �